It is well known in the art to provide a drain port to a housing of the filter assembly for fluids, and any contaminants, that may be present in the housing to flow out of the filter assembly via the drain port. Current designs of drain ports may be structured and arranged for permitting a connection of a hose thereon. However, when the hose is in use, there exists a possibility that the hose may kink if the hose is bent while draining out the fluids and/or any contaminants from within the housing of the filter assembly. If kinked, the hose may have a restricted flow of fluid and contaminants therethrough.
To mitigate the possibility of kinking the hose, WO Publication 2016/149739 (hereinafter referred to as “the '739 publication”) discloses a filter that includes a filter housing having an inlet at one end and an outlet at an opposite end. The inlet and outlet are provided with respective inlet and outlet pipe sections each of which bear a swivel connector thereon. This swivel connector is L-shaped and forms one of the many components of an elbow section that is used to couple with the inlet or the outlet. However, owing to system design limitations, it is envisioned that the L-shape of the swivel connector would inherently impede the flow of fluids and any contamination out of the filter housing.
Hence, there is a need for an improved drain assembly that prevents kinking of a hose while overcoming the aforementioned drawbacks of system design that are disclosed in conjunction with the '739 publication.